


Hero

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parent, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Obsessive Kylo, Tatto Artist Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Hey, I don’t know if you’re taking requests but can I request something that is based around Kylo Ren has got to know you some and he eventually kidnaps you from your abusive parents, feeling it was the right thing to do? Thanks and I enjoy your fics!





	1. Chapter 1

“No! Mom, stop!” you yell as you try to protect your face with your arms.

“What did I tell you about being so fucking clumsy, you idiot?” your mom spits out and gives you another slap.

You turn around, trying to escape through the door but she grabs you by the hair and pulls you, making fall on the floor.

“You’re so stupid!” she yells at you as she kicks you on the floor. Meanwhile, you let out a weak whine because of the pain in your ribs.

“Please,” your eyes fill with tears. “Please, stop.”

“Get the fuck out of here. I can’t stand seeing you.” The torture has ended, finally.

You get up from the floor with no help, of course. All your limbs hurt, your scalp burns thanks to the pulling.

Not wanting to spend any second in the same place as hers, you fly to the door and leave your house. The place that you’re supposed to call home but it’s more like your personal hell.

* * *

 

“Hey, kid,” Kylo greets you when he sees you at the entrance of his business. First Order tattoo shop is called. He’s one of the best tattoo artists in the city and his store is always full of clients. But at this hour of the morning, when he just opened, it’s still empty.

“Hi,” you put up on a smile, determined to forget the incident with your mom. “How are you?”

“Hungover, as usual,” he chuckles.

You met Kylo a few months ago, you were walking around through the area, after a good beat up your dear mother gave you. You weren’t even looking where you were going when you bumped against him. Maybe it was your swollen eye, maybe it was he’s a good person, but he invited you to come to his store to hang out. And the rest is history.

“As usual,” you scoff. He moves aside to let you in and you walk inside. The store is quiet and calm, only Kylo’s music can be heard and it’s warm, the opposite of the rainy weather of the outside.

“Today’s the day?” he asks you.

“Hell no,” you say. He’s been insisting for months that you let him give you your first tattoo but you’re not even sure what would you choose. And you don’t want more problems with your mom. She gets mad at every single thing that you do.

“One day, (Y/N), one day…” He looks at you and smile. Then, he goes to his desk to start a draw for a client.

“You wish…” You go and lay on a black leather sofa. This place does feel like home, so different from your house. You look at Kylo’s back, a little bent over his desk, working on his art and you faintly smile. Not everything in your life is so bad.

“You want something to eat, kid?” he asks you, his eyes still on the paper.

“Only if you’re hungry.” The truth is you didn’t get the chance to eat at your house and last night you went to bed without having dinner. Your stomach makes a sound in protest and you’re thankful Kylo can’t hear it.

“Order something on Uber Eats, I’ll pay.”

“Uhm…” you sit down on the sofa. “I don’t have my phone with me.”

Kylo turns around and with a frown on his face, he says:

“Why not? What happened?”

You’re embarrassed by confessing the truth. That your mom punishes you by taking your phone and laptop. You have the idea that she does it so you don’t have the chance to get help or tell someone about your situation.

“I forgot it at my house,” you say and shrug, not wanting to talk more about it.

Kylo nods and takes his phone out of his jeans pocket. “Use mine, then.” He stretches his arm at you and you get up to grab it.

You sigh in relief that he didn’t suspect anything and believed your lie. There are times that you wanna tell him about what’s happening, after all, he’s your only friend and the only person you trust, but you don’t want to overwhelm him with your problems, you’re sure he doesn’t wanna get involved in any drama.

“Waffles sound good?” you say as you scroll on the phone screen.

“You know me, kid.” He winks an eye at you and turns around on his chair to keep working.

* * *

 

It’s almost seven pm, the time where Kylo usually closes the tattoo shop. You spent the whole here with him, entertaining yourself with his phone and attending the clients.

“Fuck!” he screams and you flinch in fear at the sudden loud noise. “I fucked up,” he says angrily.

You feel your throat closing and you try to gulp down but it’s like you cannot breathe air. It always happens when someone screams near you. Your hand starts to shake and you shut your eyes closed not wanting to cry.

“Hey, (Y/N),” Kylo gets up from the table and runs to your side. “Are you okay?”

You nod, with your eyes still closed, the beginning of a panic attack starting to born in you. You hate loud noises, you hate too much silence, all thanks to your mother.

“I’m here, kid, open your eyes,” he tells you.

You open your eyes slowly and sniff, only to find Kylo’s gaze fixed on you. He has a worried expression written all over his face and he puts his hands around your wrists.

“Is there something you wanna tell me?” His thumb tracing circles on a side of your wrist.

You shake your head, not wanting to speak about what’s really going on. You want to run away but you have no safe place to go.

Kylo doesn’t tell you about it, but he notices the bruised peppered along your forearms and wrists. He always does. Every new bruise, every new hit, but he opts to stay in silent, not wanting to pressure you to talk.

“You can stay here if you want,” he offers you. Above the store, there’s an apartment where he lives.

“No, no,” you hurry to stand up and get free from his hold. “Thanks, but no. I should go to my house. It’s getting late.” You don’t want to give him any trouble, it’s enough that he lets you spend the days here on his shop, you don’t want to bother him with spending the nights here too.

You practically run to the door and before leaving, you turn around and say:

“Goodbye, Kylo. Thanks for everything.”

Meanwhile, he stays in the middle of the shop, his arms loose at his sides. He can’t understand why you always seem to hide something, always running, escaping. Doesn’t he has proved you, you can trust him? Isn’t it enough what he does for you?

He takes his phone out of his pocket and clicks on the gallery icon. He types the password he especially put in it and it opens. The first picture is you sleeping on his sofa, you’re lying on your side, one arm under your head. The second picture is you reading a tattoo magazine, the sun entering through the window illuminates your face. The third picture is you with your head thrown back, laughing about something. And the photos go on and on until the number of 215.

He grips his lips as he sees his valuable collection. If you don’t wanna let him in, then it’s on his hands to do something. Whether you like it or not.

* * *

 

You arrive at your house to find your mom cooking dinner. You enter with silent steps and go straight upstairs but before you can leave unseen, she turns around with a smirk on her face.

“Where have you been?” She uses a fake kind tone that you know too well.

“Doing stuff,” you say, your gaze travel to the knife she’s holding.

“This is not a fucking hotel where you can leave and arrive whenever you want.” There she is. The real her.

“I’m sorry.” You don’t wanna fight, not anymore.

“Remember that time when you were a child and I spank you?”

“I couldn’t sit for a week,” your eyes burn with tears. “How can I forget it?”

“Good, then don’t make me do it again.” She turns around to keep chopping a carrot and you run upstairs to your room. Another night without dinner. But at least you had breakfast and lunch with Kylo.

You put on your PJs and turn off the lights. The, you get under the blankets and clutch one pillow. If only you could wake up and be in someone’s else’s life. Someone who doesn’t have to put up with an abusive mother.

You grind your teeth from rage. A rage that you’re completely useless at the abuse you suffer, rage that thanks to her you’ve become weak and terrified of everything.

With your tears spilling down the pillow, you fall asleep.

* * *

 

It was pretty easy, Kylo has to admit. He had no problem in breaking in and finding your bedroom. You don’t have a security alarm system and the locks were easy to open.

He inhales and exhales deeply as he stands at the end of your bed. It’s dark but he can see your facial features. You’re deeply asleep. Good. It must be simple, then.

He approaches the one side of the bed, the one you’re lying on and takes out the syringe from his pocket. He pulls the blankets down and without hesitation, he pinches your arm with the syringe.

You faintly complain at the pain but the sedative starts making effect and you fall asleep again, without having any idea that he’s here with you. If you were awake, you’d be surprised that he found where you live but it wasn’t difficult. All he had to do was follow you one day. You’re pretty careless. But that’s a con for him. It simplifies things, actually.

“Come, my gorgeous girl,” he murmurs as he lifts you in his arms. It’s risky that he talks, your mother could hear him but he can’t help to feel protective of you, and even though you’re asleep, he wants you to know he won’t hurt you.

* * *

 

Your eyelids flutter and you rouse from a heavy slumber. You feel as if your body was made from cement and you can’t move.

You open your eyes and it takes you a few seconds to realize that the roof you’re looking at, it’s not the one from your bedroom.

“What?” you mumble and your throat feels raspy as if it was made from paper.

“You’re awake.”

You recognize the voice as Kylo’s and with a lot of effort, you lift your head. He’s at the end of the bed, kneeling.

“Kylo?”

You assume this must be his bedroom, judging by the dark colors around it. But you can’t understand what you’re doing here.

“I’m sorry,” he says and slides closer to you. “I’m sorry but I had to.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N),” he hides his face on your lap. “But I couldn’t see you suffer anymore.”

“Kylo,” you try to sit down but your limbs aren’t responding yet. “You’re scaring me.”

“I was tired of seeing the bruises, the tears, the fear in your eyes!” He snaps at you, with red angry eyes.

“D-did you know it?”

“Of course I knew it! And I couldn’t take it anymore!” He returns his head to your lap and surrounds your waist with his long strong arms.

Your mind works fastly trying to comprehend what’s going on. Kylo kidnapped you in the middle of the night and brought you to his place.

You should be scared. Mad, even. But what valuable do you have back at your house? And you’re pretty sure your mother will be relieved that she doesn’t have to deal with you anymore. Although she could be a little mad that her punching bag is gone.

“What are you going to with me?”

He lifts his head again and gives you a look full of adoration and love. “I’m gonna take care of you, of course. Give you everything you deserve.”

“I don’t understand…”

He ignores you and keeps talking. “You could work on the shop, helping me. Or you could study anything you like.”

“Why?” You just can’t understand that someone is willing to deal with you. If your own mother doesn’t love you, why someone else would?

“You still don’t get it, do you?” He gets up from the floor and it’s the first time you notice he’s shirtless. All of his tattoos are exposed, the ones on his arms and neck you already know them but your eyes go wide at the one he has across his belly. Big black letters forming your name are across it.

“You’re everything to me, I love you,” he takes a quick glance at your tattoed name. “And I want to be your hero, to kiss the pain away.”

Would it be so bad? To stay here with him and love him back? The only person who has shown you kindness and love. Sure, he’s a little intense but that just who he is. And you can’t help but feel flattered. Maybe you’re as wrong as him.

“Come here.” You pat your lap and he obeys you as a puppy in love with his owner. He leans his head on your lap and stays very still.

He was sure he was going to drug you again and tie you up, because you’d be scared of what he did but here you are, with you accepting him.

“I don’t love you,” you run your fingers through his thick soft hair. “But give me time.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” He puts a kiss on your belly and smiles at you, like a child to his mother.

Yes, you must be as wrong and fucked up as him but you don’t care. You’ve taken enough abuse for a lifetime and now it’s time you enjoy the good things life is giving you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This capter contains NSFW content

“See ya’, Ky,” you say as you stand on your tiptoes and kiss Kylo on the lips.

“Be careful,” he murmurs and his arms envelopes your waist.

“Yes, of course.” You dismiss his comment, already used to it. He thinks something bad is gonna happen to you or something.

But the truth is he’s scared you won’t come back, leaving him alone with all the love he has for you and wondering where are you.

It’s been a year since the kidnapping happened, the first days he didn’t trust you and didn’t let you leave the bedroom. He was sure you were going to escape. But as the time passed, you showed him you were more than happy to be here with him. So he gave you more freedom. Little by little, you gained his trust, his love, you already had it. And before you knew, you were free to go in and out of the apartment and the store.

You walk back from his hug and his hand slides along your arm and ends on your hand as if he doesn’t want to let you go but ultimately he does.

“Bye,” you say and walk out of the store.

Kylo stares at you until you disappear on the street, he can’t help to feel a tug on his chest, no matter how long you’re gone, your absence hurts like hell. And there’s always that little doubt on his mind, creeping in, telling him this time you won’t back.

He shakes his head, trying not to think too much about it and returns back to his work. If everything goes well, and it should be, you’ll be here before he really starts missing you.

You walk through the aisles of the drug store you came to. You need some makeup and deodorant, so you decided to take a quick trip to it.

As you walk, you think about how different your life is. And it all happened in one year. Now you walk without fear, no more crouching down on yourself. Your stomach is always full, you’re not on that state of starvation anymore. And most important, you feel loved. Really loved. Not manipulated or abused. You go to bed at peace, knowing that the next day will be good.

You’re so concentrated on your thoughts, a bubbling sensation on your stomach just to think on Kylo, that you almost miss it. There she is. At the end of the aisle.

You stop on your steps and your eyes go wide in realization that she really is your mother. She has a scold on her face as if she was angry at everything. You’re not surprised. She’s reading the back of a bottle shampoo so thankfully she doesn’t see it.

You don’t know if she looked for you when you disappeared. You’re almost sure she doesn’t, that she was relieved that she finally got rid of you.

She puts the bottle back on the counter and your feet, acting by themselves, run away from the place. You start to hyperventilate as you run, a cramp runs through your body and your eyes fill with tears. You’re not ready to see her and talk to her, not yet. You’re sure she’d say something mean, trying to manipulate you like she used to, even play the victim so you feel guilty that you left. All you want is to be in Kylo’s arms, that’s the only way you’ll feel safe again.

Kylo sees you arriving running and his heart beats in joy as he thinks you’re anxious to see him. But when you enter the store, he sees the terror written all over your face and he jumps from the sofa.

“Little flower?” he says. He calls you like that because he says you’re his cherry blossom, adorning his life, making it better and beautiful.

“I saw her,” you say and gulp down. Now that you’re with him, you start to calm down.

And he doesn’t need more words to understand what happened. That bitch is still ruining your life, he bitterly thinks. He hates her. If it was up to him, he’d already kill her but he’s sure you won’t forgive him. You have such a big heart, even to the people who don’t deserve it.

“Did she do something to you?”

“No, no,” you shake your head. “She didn’t see me. I ran away.”

“Good,” he nods. “Come here.” He opens his arms and you go to his embrace. The sensation of security immediately invades you and you exhale deeply, you were holding your breath on your way back here but now you can be at peace.

And Kylo feels he’s complete again. Everytime you leave, you take a piece of him with you. And he feels like something’s missing, something’s wrong until you return to his arms.

“Did you lock the doors?” you ask Kylo when he enters the bedroom. You’re already under your blankets, wearing comfy PJs and ready to cuddle him.

“Yes,” he chuckles. He finds it funny that at the beginning he was the one worried about locking the doors, worried that you might escape. And now it’s you that reminds him to do it, scared that your mom somehow finds you and drags you out.

He gets inside the blankets and his arms look for your body, grabbing you and pushing you against his. He’s so big compared to you, you feel like you’re in a warm cocoon, protected from the world.

You sigh and nest your head on his chest, while he puts his chin on top of your head. Your feet bumping and rubbing against each other.

“You know,” you begin to speak. “It wasn’t always about the beatings.” Being hold like this, you feel safe enough to speak about your past.

Kylo doesn’t say anything, waiting for you to continue.

“Sometimes were the words. They’re just as bad or worse.”

“What did she say to you?”

“Everything,” your voice of tone tinted with bitterness. “Pig, whore, stupid, useless. Anything you could think of.”

You feel on your back how he clenches his hands. His heart beats painfully slower because of rage.

“Little flower, you know you’re not any of those things.”

“Let me finish. Please,” you tell him. And he decides to stay quiet, to give you the change to take it all out.

“When child protective services visited me I lied to them and told them that everything was alright out of fear. As I grew up, it was like I just accepted the situation.”

“But you’re here with me,” he hugs you harder. “I don’t regret I kidnapped you.”

“It’s not called kidnapping if you agree to,” you joke. It’s been a while since you thought about your situation like a kidnapping.

“You’re the most delicate special thing in my life. I’m so glad I found you.” He presses a kiss on your lips and soon he has you pinned against the bed, devouring you.

“Kylo,” you sigh. You open your eyes slowly and find him staring at you with adoration. “I think I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” He knows you’re still a virgin but never pressured you into having sex. He’s content with cuddling you every night.

“Yeah, I think so.” You grind against his body and you gasp when you feel his cock twitching against your crotch.

“I’m gonna adore you, worship you,” he says. He leans on his forearm and with his other hand, he brushes your lips.

You flutter your eyelids and wait for him to make the next move. He leans to you and kisses you again, his tongue entering your mouth, feeling hot and heavy. He bucks his hips and the contact on your clothed pussy makes you flinch in surprise.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

“Yeah,” you smile. “It took me by surprise, that’s all.”

He returns to kiss you and then pours kisses down your body until he reaches your underwear. You’re only wearing a baggy t-shirt, stolen from him, and it’s rolled up to your stomach.

“Your skin…” he caresses you. “It’s so soft, so perfect.”

“Wouldn’t you like to cover it in tats?” you say with a naughty grin.

“Only if you want to,” he squeezes your thighs, his touch is hot and a little sweaty. Is he as nervous as you? “You’re perfect either way.”

Your head falls back on the pillow and you close your eyes. It takes you a little effort to let go and be vulnerable like this, but you know you have to do it. For Kylo and you. So he can be yours and you can be his completely.

“My cherry blossom,” he whispers against your skin. Then, he pulls your panties down your legs and puts it aside.

“Look at you,” he says hopelessly in love. “You’re so beautiful, I don’t even know what to do with you.”

“Kylo,” you grumble embarrassed and close your legs. He can be so intense that he overwhelms you.

“But I have an idea.” He spreads your legs, throwing them over their shoulders and bends down. He pokes his tongue out and gives your clit a long stride.

“Oh,” you exclaim. This is a new sensation for you but you liked it. “Do it again.”

“Someone liked it.” He smirks before feast in you.

He bathes your pussy in his drool, massaging your clit with the tip of his tongue and then he invades you with it. The damp organ touches your insides and your lift your hips lost in pleasure. Why did you wait so much?

“Oh my God, Kylo,” you huff and shove your fingers on his hair. He tilts his head to a side and gives your thigh a quick squeeze, like telling you he knows how good you’re feeling and you can let go.

Your legs are closed around his head and you undulate your hips, chasing your peak. Kylo used to think that the first time he’d make you come, it’d be with his cock inside of you. But your juices taste glorious and he doesn’t have the heart to stop and leave you on the edge.

He traps your clit between his lips and sucks hard, tearing an orgasm from you. You leave your hips on the air and your mouth open as waves of pleasure run through your body.

“Mmm,” you exhale, satisfied. He puts you back on the bed and climbs your body. “You’re covered in cum!”

“So?” he says, full of himself. He takes out his tongue and licks all the traces he can reach of your cum. Yes, you taste like you glory.

“Will it hurt?” you suddenly ask.

“I’ll never do anything that would hurt you.”

“Will I bleed?”

“No, that it’s just a myth.”

He puts a tender kiss on your lips and with his right hand, he pulls down his boxers.

“Take this out,” he says as he fights with your shirt.

“You too.”

You help each other to get naked and when he lays on top of you, he thinks he’s about to come. The touch of skin on skin feels magical, something he never felt before.

“You feel it, little flower. Do you feel it?” he pants next to your ear.

“Yes, yes,” you cry out. The sensations overwhelming you.

He runs his cock several times along your pussy and then he pushes in. Your cunt receives him with no trouble, yes, there’s tightness, but it’s not painful. It’s as if the two of you were made for each other.

“Are you good?” he asks once he’s settled in you.

“Yes, please, move.” You become desperate, wanting to feel more.

Kylo starts bucking his hips and you moan at each thrust. You feel so full, in body and heart. Like you don’t need anything else than him.

“Open your legs more,” he tells you, groaning.

You spread your legs, leaving them hanging on the air and you just stay there, at the mercy of his thrusts. He grabs one of your breasts and pinches the nipple, making it painfully hard.

“Fuck,” he lets out. “You’re so beautiful I can’t believe you’re real.”

You feel your second orgasm approaching, his pubic bone rubbing against your clit. You slide one hand from his back to his ass and push him deeper into you if that’s possible.

“Ah!” you moan loudly and erupt in pleasure. The spams of your pussy squeeze his cock and seconds later, he spills his seed in you.

You lay there, feeling floaty, as your body slightly trembles with the aftershocks of your orgasm. Tears of pleasure and joy drying on your cheeks. You feel like in a different plane of existence, so much that Kylo’s weight on top of you barely causes you any discomfort.

You can feel yours and his fluids leaking out of you and staining the sheets and your skin. As you breathe slowly and heavily while laying there with your legs spread, your hand lazily stroking Kylo’s sweat-soaked hair while he silently cries with his face on your neck.

“Kylo…”, you say after what felt like an eternity on your post-orgasmic dimension. Your mouth and throat feel dry but you don’t mind one bit.

“Yeah?” he says, sniffling and lifting his head to look down at you, putting his weight on his forearms once more.

“I love you,” you say softly for the first time.

Kylo’s eyes well up once more.

“Shhh, don’t cry. Don’t cry,” you say. “Aren’t you happy?”

“The happiest I’ve ever been,” he says, smiling wide.

“Then, don’t cry. Give me a hug,” you say as you feel his weight on top of you for a few more moments.

He then lifts his upper body one more time, looking at your face closely. “Tell me you’re mine,” he says.

“I’m yours. I’m all yours. I’ve been yours since you rescued me. I love you.” The word “kidnapping” is long forgotten.

And he notices your choice of words. Rescued you, as he’s your hero. The knight in shining armor who rescued you from the tower and the evil dragon.

“I love you too,” he says with an even bigger smile if that’s possible. “How about we clean up and sleep, hm? You deserve some rest.”

The next morning, Kylo greets you with breakfast in bed. Which is welcomed because you can’t walk properly. Thank God is Saturday and you don’t have to open the store in a while.

“Good morning, little flower,” he says.

“Good morning,” you answer with a bright smile. “Hey, what happened? Don’t you have an appointment?”

“Yeah, but he called and canceled it. Wuss,” he says, referring to Hux, a pretentious rich boy that goes to the same gym as Kylo. Even with all the rivalry, Hux is one of his best clients. “Anyways, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Hmmm… So you have free time? And the station is set up?” you ask. You thought of it for a while now and Hux canceling might be a sign of the universe telling you you’re ready.

“Yeah, why?”

“I’m ready for that tattoo now,” you grin. “A cherry blossom on my wrist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
